Un tímido amor
by kina-asper
Summary: Hola Asper aquí, antes que nada. Esto es un Yuri, no les gusta no lo lean. Dejando eso de lado esta es una historia que escribí de MLP:FiM Fluttershi con Rainbow Dash es la primera ves que intento algo así, ojala les guste


Era de mañana en Ponyville. Los animalitos ya estaban despiertos, Apple Jack recogía las manzanas de la granja de su familia, Pinckie Pie sacaba los primeros bollos del horno y Rarity arreglaba su tienda después de haber trabajado toda la noche anterior. Pero lo más importante que ocurría esa mañana estaba pasando en un árbol cerca del bosque en donde una muy tímida pegaso estaba en un gran debate consigo misma

Fluttershy: Se lo diré….no, no se lo diré…..sí, se lo diré…..no, no puedo…..

Fluttershy caminaba de un lado hacia otro, cada vez que se acercaba mucho a su puerta empezaban los "no" y cuando ya estaba lejos de ella volvía con el "sí". Ángel ya mareado de ver a Fluttershy caminar de un lado a otro decidió darle un par de bofetadas para tratar de que dejara de divagar

Fluttershy: Lo sé, gracias Ángel

Fluttershy suspiro mientras caminaba hacia su ventana y en el cielo vio un arcoíris fuente de su angustia, subió sus patas delanteras en el velador frente a su ventana y suspiro desde lo más profundo de su corazón

Fluttershy: Ángel, como… ¿Cómo podre decirle lo que siento por ella?

Mientras en el cielo, libre de toda preocupación estaba la temeraria Rainbow Dash volando a toda velocidad y trazando un arcoíris a su paso. Ella no hacía eso por ninguna razón en especial más que para satisfacer su necesidad por la velocidad. Era inconsciente que aquel arcoíris que siempre creyó que alegraba a todos los ponis que lo veían atormentaba a una de sus mejores amigas con una terrible indecisión y a Ángel tanta indecisión le estaba causando migraña. El estar con Fluttershy en ocasiones le resultaba difícil, pero sabía como manejarla.

Ángel dio un par de saltos hasta la espalda de Fluttershy y otro más para quedar al frente de ella, le sujeto la cara con firmeza y le planto una mirada igualmente firme y con su pata la señalo a ella luego señalo el arcoíris y por ultimo señalo la puerta y sin pedirle opinión la empujo todo el camino hasta la puerta

Fluttershy: ¡Ángel espera! No estoy emocionalmente lista para esto

Pero para cuando Fluttershy había terminado esa oración Ángel ya la había lanzado fuera de su casa, de inmediato regreso a la casa, serró la puerta y las ventanas

Fluttershy: Ángel (golpeando la puerta) déjame entrar

Ángel apareció en la ventana para que Fluttershy lo pudiera ver. Le lanzo la misma mirada nuevamente y con su pata la señalo a ella y luego señalo al arcoíris y de inmediato serró las cortinas

El mensaje era claro, "hasta que no le digas a Rainbow Dash lo que sientes por ella no volverás a entrar a esta casa"

Fluttershy se sentía muy deprimida, no todos los días te echan de tu propia casa y lo peor era que aun no creía poder confesarse. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo por Ponyville cuando del cielo cayo *como tiende a hacerlo* Rainbow Dash, estrellándose no muy lejos de donde Fluttershy estaba lo cual le provoco una respuesta instintiva...Pánico

Corrió a toda velocidad y se escondió en un barril que había en la calle

Rainbow Dash: Realmente (dijo un tanto aturdida) tengo que empezar a practicar más mis aterrizajes

Rainbow se veía un tanto golpeada, pero no parecía nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrada, rápidamente se puso de pie y se alejo caminando

Fluttershy suspiro de alivio, no solo parecía que Rainbow Dash estaba bien sino que tampoco parecía haberla notado. Pero el alivio desapareció cuando noto que había algo en el barril o mejor dicho alguien

Pinkie Pie: ¡Hola Fluttershy!

Fluttershy se sorprendió tanto que salió disparada por el barril y cayó de espaldas al suelo

Pinkie Pie: Lo siento no quería asustarte

Pinkie ayudo a Fluttershy a levantarse en señal de disculpa

Fluttershy: Esta bien Pinkie, pero ¿Qué asías en el barril?

Pinkie Pie: Yo vi como te escondiste cuando viste a Rainbow Dash y pensé que estaban jugando a las escondidas y quise jugar también y me escondí

Aun conociendo a Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy no podía evitar preguntarse cómo pudo Pinkie esconderse en el mismo barril que ella sin que lo notara

Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué te sucede Fluttershy? No te avía visto tan decaída desde que esas flores bromistas hicieron que sonaras como un cantante de Jazz

Fluttershy: Es….nada

Pinkie Pie: Pues mi abuela siempre decía que la nada se pasa mejor con unos ¡dulces!

Y al igual que Ángel, Pinkie arrastro a Fluttershy hasta la tienda de dulces en la que trabajaba

Fluttershy: Pinkie, en realidad no tienes que hacer….

Y nuevamente las palabras de Fluttershy fueron cortadas al llegar a Sugarcube corner. Pinkie tomo un banquillo, sentó a Fluttershy en él y la puso frente al mostrador, ella fue detrás de este y para terminar Pinkie se puso un bigote postizo y un disfraz de cantinero

Pinkie Pie: Y ¿Qué le sirvo señorita?

Fluttershy: …. (Suspiro) cualquier cosa con azúcar por favor

Pinkie puso un par de pastelillos en un plato y lo deslizo hasta Fluttershi

Pinkie Pie: Y dígame señorita ¿Qué fue lo que le paso para que se pusiera así?

Fluttershy: No...no es por nada

Dijo Fluttershy mientras tomaba uno de los pastelillos para empezar a comerlo

Pinkie Pie: Mm~ pues mis años en este trabajo me han enseñado que "nada" casi siempre quiere decir una mujer

Fluttershy por poco y se atraganta con su pastelillo de manzana, su corazón se acelero tanto y tan rápido que pensó que este iba a explotar y termino por caerse de su asiento

Pinkie Pie: ¿Acerté?

Fluttershy con la cara totalmente roja sacudió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha a toda velocidad

En ese momento se escucho un pequeño campaneo que indicaba que alguien acababa de entrar en la tienda

Rarity: Hola Pinkie Pie, vine por…¿Fluttershy? ¿Que estas hacienda en el suelo?

Fluttershy: Rarity (tosiendo los pedazos de manzana con los que se había atorado) ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rarity: Le prometí a Sweetie Belle unos dulces si prometía no tratar de ayudarme en la boutique y Pinkie ¿Qué haces con ese disfraz?

Pinkie Pie: Solo trataba de animar a mi pequeña amiga, señorita

Fluttershy: Pinkie sabes que soy un año mayor que tu

Rarity: entonces ¿te sucede algo Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Rarity…... ¿podemos hablar en privado?

Rarity podía ver que Fluttershy estaba en una pésima condición, ambas eran muy buenas amigas y podía notar que esto era especial

Rarity: Claro ¿prefieres que hablemos en mi casa o en la tuya?

Fluttershy: En la tuya…si no es mucha molestia

Rarity: Tonterías no es ninguna molestia. Pinkie me das unos dulces por favor

Pinkie Pie: Aquí tiene jovencita, unos dulces para una pequeña pony en crecimiento y no se preocupe por esos pastelillos de manzana señorita, esas van por la casa

Fluttershy y Rarity pensaron al unisono (solo es Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie)

El camino hasta la Butik de Rarity fue muy callado, una vez ahí con los dulces y usando otras tácticas Rarity logro convencer a su hermana menor de ir con los otros Cutie Mark Crusaders para poder estar a solas con Fluttershy. Calentó un poco de té para calmarla y para que pudiera hablar con más facilidad, ambas se sentaron en una mesa y Rarity sirvió el té

Rarity: Muy bien Fluttershy ¿de qué querías hablar?

Fluttershy: Antes que nada debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie

Rarity: Lo juro

Fluttershy: ¿Juramento Pinkie Pie?

Rarity: Con mi corazón o volare y que un panque en mi ojo este

Fluttershy suspiro profundamente, tenía la mirada baja, veía fijamente su taza de té pensando en que esta sería la primera vez que diría lo que siente en vos alta

Fluttershy: Yo….yo…

Rarity estiro su pierna derecha atreves de la mesa para poder tocar la pierna de Fluttershy y así calmarla

Fluttershy: Yo….quiero…a Rainbow Dash

Rarity: ¿Y por qué no la querías? Ella es una gran amiga

Fluttershy: No Rarity, yo, lo que quiero decir es….

En ese momento Fluttershy levanto su mirada y vio a Rarity cara a cara

Fluttershy: ¡Amo a Rainbow Dash!

El silencio se hizo presente Fluttershy ni siquiera podía respirar después de haber dicho esas palabras y Rarity no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, simplemente no lo podía creer

Rarity:…. ¿desde cuándo?

Fluttershy: Desde siempre, desde el primer día en que la vi cuando estaba tratando de bolar y esos pegasos me empezaron a molestar fue el momento más humillante de mi vida y entonces fue cuando la vi por primera vez, ella era todo lo que yo no era y me defendió. Como yo era muy tímida, hasta ese entonces ni siquiera había tenido un amigo, no sabía que habían ponis que podían hacer algo como lo que ella hizo por mí. En ese momento sentí algo muy cálido en mi interior, en ese momento creí que era amistad pero a medida que crecimos me di cuenta que era algo más. La amo Rarity, la amo tanto que siento que voy a enloquecer

Fluttershy bajo su cabeza y se cubrió con sus piernas frontales para que Rarity no viera que estaba a punto de llorar. Rarity se levanto y fue a su lado para tratar de consolarla

Rarity: Calma cariño, calma yo te entiendo tus sentimientos son muy fuertes

Fluttershy: ¿Qué voy a hacer Rarity?

Rarity: ¿Has pensado en decirle lo que sientes?

Fluttershy: No…no puedo.

Rarity: ¿Por qué no? Me lo acabas de decir a mi ¿verdad?

Fluttershy: Es que ella siempre se molesta cuando soy demasiado tímida, si intento decirle y no puedo entonces ella se enojara con migo

Rarity entendía su predicamento, Fluttershy podía ser valiente si de defender a sus amigos se tratara, pero siendo ella sola simplemente no podía

Rarity: Fluttershy nunca estarás tranquila hasta que te quites esto del pecho

Fluttershy: Pero…tengo miedo

Rarity: Se que tienes miedo querida, pero no puedes vivir con esto dentro de ti por siempre

Fluttershy: Si le digo entonces ¿que pasara?

Rarity: No lo sé, pero te prometo que pase lo que pase todas estaremos ahí para ti

Rarity tomo las "manos" de Fluttershy y la miro fijamente. La expresión en la cara de Rarity la calmo, sus ojos sinceros y su sonrisa le hicieron sentir que todo estaría bien sin importar que. Con su corazón un poco más calmado Fluttershy tomo su té y se quedo en casa de Rarity hasta que atardeció

Fluttershy: Hasta luego Rarity y gracias

Rarity: No fue nada, para eso están las amigas

Fluttershy comenzó a alejarse lentamente hasta desaparecer de la vista

Rarity: Solo espero que realmente esto acabe bien

Después de hablar con Rarity, Fluttershy se sentía un poco más tranquila, pero aun no tenía idea de cómo declararse y para colmo ya era tarde, la noche llegaría pronto y no tenia donde dormir. En su mente solo había una cosa que podía hacer.

Fluttershy respiro profundamente para darse valor, sus piernas temblaban al caminar y cuando finalmente llego hasta la puerta tardo cerca de 20 minutos en tocar. No tenía idea de cómo pedírselo, pero no tenía otra opción

Twilight Sparkle: Si ¿Quién es? ¿Fluttershy? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

Fluttershy: Twilight… ¿puedo quedarme contigo unos días?

20 minutos después mientras Fluttershy trataba de acomodarse en la casa de Twilight esta no podía evitar sentirse curiosa por la súbita petición de su amiga. Twilight se acerco mientras Fluttershy juntaba unas almohadas para su cama improvisada, por suerte para las dos Spike ya estaba dormido

Twilight: Fluttershy, no es que me moleste tenerte como huésped, pero ¿hay alguna razón en especial por la que no puedes estar en tu casa?

Fluttershy: Es que…Ángel me hecho

Twilight: ¡¿Qué? Fluttershi no puedes dejar que el te haga eso

Fluttershy: No es solo eso, es que…Twilight ¿puedes guardar un secreto?

Fluttershy le conto todo, tal como se lo conto a Rarity. La mayor razón del porque hacía esto era que Twilight era la Pony mas lista que conocía, tal vez ella podría descubrir la forma de cómo decir sus sentimientos

Twilight: Entonces, estas enamorada de Rainbow Dash

Fluttershy: Si

Twilight: Y ha sido así desde que eran pequeñas

Fluttershy: Si

Twilight: Fluttershy, no lo tomes a mal, pero has desperdiciado demasiado tiempo

Fluttershy: ¡¿?

Twilight: Quiero decir, que debiste haberle dicho lo que sentías hace años tal vez te hubiera aceptado o tal vez…..no sé. Pero sé que estarías mejor de lo que estas ahora, quiero decir solo mira lo angustiada que te encuentras

Fluttershy: Pero no sé como decírselo

Twilight: Déjame pensar un momento…y si le escribes una carta

Fluttershy: ¿Una carta?

Twilight: Si, tu sabes una carta donde le digas lo que sientes así no correrás el peligro de quedarte muda o paralizada

Una gigantesca sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Fluttershy, una como no había tenido en mucho tiempo. Fue corriendo directo a Twilight y la abraso sin tardar un segundo

Fluttershy: Twilight ¡ES PERFECTO! ¡ES MARABILLOSO! ¿Cómo podre pagártelo?

Twilight: Fluttershy por favor no es nada, es más te ayudare a escribirla

Twilight se dirigió a su escritorio en donde escribía sus reportes a la princesa Celestia y con su magia de unicornio levito la pluma y desenvolvió un pergamino

Twilight: Muy bien estoy lista cuando tú digas

Fluttershy: Gracias Twilight pero creo que quiero hacerlo yo

Twilight: Oh claro

Twilight se hizo a un lado para que Fluttershy pudiera escribir, Twilight cambio la pluma por un lápiz común ya que para una Pony sin magia era más fácil escribir con estos.

El tiempo pasaba y Fluttershy escribía, borraba y volvía a escribir. Twilight trato de ayudarla cuando necesitaba una palabra en especial pero eventualmente el cansancio la venció y quedo profundamente dormida, Fluttershy no la despertó, sigo escribiendo tratando de plasmar todos sus sentimientos en aquel pedazo de papel, le llevo muchas horas pero finalmente lo termino.

Fluttershy: Ya esta, lo termine

Fluttershy se volteo para ver a Twilight dormida en el suelo ya que fue incapaz de abandonar a su amiga para descansar. Fluttershy se acerco a ella, tomo una manta y la cubrió

Fluttershy: Gracias Twilight

Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, tomo la carta y se fue.

Bolo y bolo hasta llegar a Cloudsdale y al hogar de Rainbow Dash, como las casas de los pegasos son muy abiertas ella no tuvo problema en entrar y continuo hasta finalmente encontrarse en el cuarto en donde dormía Rainbow Dash. Al verla Fluttershy se paralizo pero no por miedo. Al dormir era casi el único momento en que Rainbow Dash se veía tranquila al verla Fluttershy quedo hipnotizada, solo podía pensar en lo bella que era y en lo mucho que quería estar con ella, VIVIR con ella y tantas otras cosas. Camino hacia ella sin darse cuenta solo pensando en estar a su lado hasta que estuvo tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su aliento, estaba a punto de besarla cuando Rainbow Dash dio un pequeño ronquido rompiendo la fantasía y recodándole a Fluttershy el porqué estaba aquí, tenía que dejar la carta en un lugar en que Dash la pudiera encontrar antes que cualquier otra pony, pues esa carta era para ella y para nadie más. Estaba a punto de dejar la carta justo al lado de donde ella dormía cuando la volvió a atacar la duda. ¿Y si ella no la quería? ¿Y si dejaban de ser amigas? ¿Y si ella no quería volver a verla después de esto? Y todo estaba como al comienzo, Fluttershy se acercaba y se alejaba conforme las dudas iban y venían, totalmente perdida en su inseguridad.

Permaneció en ese mar de dudas hasta que un cálido rallo de luz le hizo darse cuenta que empezaba a amanecer, pronto Rainbow despertaría era la hora de la verdad. Fluttershy reunió todas sus fuerzas y usando todo el valor que pudo sacar coloco la carta en la cama de Rainbow Dash justo en la cabecera. Fluttershy respiro aliviada y trato de irse antes de que se arrepintiera cuando Rainbow Dash empezó a despertar

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú?

Para fortuna de Fluttershy aun estaba muy oscuro y Rainbow aun algo dormida no pudo verla con claridad, Fluttershy no perdió otro segundo y bolo, bolo más rápido de lo que jamás había bolado en su vida casi alcanzando los límites del Sonic-Rainboom, Rainbow Dash simplemente la perdió de vista

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué rallos fue eso?

Dash estaba más que confundida, ciertamente era una extraña forma de despertar, pero cuando volvía a su cama noto la carta.

ESA MAÑANA

Fluttershy y Twilight caminaban por el parque para reunirse con el resto del grupo

Twilight: Enserio, lamento mucho el haberme quedado dormida

Fluttershy: (bostezando) Está bien Twilight al final logre hacerlo yo sola

En ese momento apareció Rarity

Rarity: Fluttershy justamente a ti te quería ver. Twilight cariño espero que no consideres esto grosero pero ¿podrías darnos algo de privacidad?

Fluttershy: Esta bien Rarity, ella sabe

Rarity: ¿Se lo dijiste?

Twilight: Sip, me lo dijo todo anoche

Rarity: ¿Anoche? Muy bien ¿de qué me perdí?

Twilight: Veras, Fluttershy vino a mi casa para pedirme si podía quedarse con migo unos días y cuando le pregunte ella me dijo lo que le ocurría con Rainbow Dash

Rarity: ¿Se lo dijiste así de fácil?

Fluttershy: Si, y Twilight me dio una magnífica idea

Twilight: Le sugerí que le escribiera una carta, se paso toda la noche escribiéndola

Rarity: Que magnífica idea y ¿Cuándo se la darás?

Fluttershy: Ya se la di

Rarity: ¿¡ENSERIO!

Twilight: No te emociones Rarity, Fluttershy solo la dejo en su casa, ni siquiera sabemos si Rainbow ya la encontró

Rarity: Maravilloso, Fluttershy prométeme que me dejaras diseñar tu vestido de novia

Fluttershy: Jijijiji por supuesto Rarity

Rarity: No puedo esperar para ver a Rainbow Dash y ver lo que te dirá

Está de más decir que al escuchar eso Fluttershy inmediatamente trato de dar media vuelta pero Rarity y Twilight la levitaron con sus poderes le dieron media vuelta Rarity se puso a su izquierda y Twilight a su derecha y la presionaron como un sándwich para que no se escapara

Pinkie Pie: Hola chicas

Apple Jack: Como les va

Twilight: Buenos días

Rarity: ¿Como han estado?

Apple Jack: ¿Qué le pasa a Fluttershy? Esta tan tiesa que podría hacer una mesa con ella

Pinkie Pie: OhohOH una barra de limbo

Rarity: Esta bien, solo tuvo una noche pesada

Twilight: Valla que si, hablando de eso chicas saben donde esta Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash: Justo aquí

Rainbow Dash bajo del cielo de una forma sorprendentemente estable (de seguro a practicando sus aterrizajes)

Rainbow Dash: Chicas no van a creer esto, miren

Y Rainbow les enseño a todas la carta que había encontrado en su cama, si Fluttershy estaba tiesa antes ahora estaba totalmente rígida

Pinkie Pie: Que suerte tienes Dashy, yo quisiera tener una igual ¿Qué es?

Rainbow Dash: Una carta de amor

Rainbow hablaba con un tono un tanto burlón y presumido en su vos

Apple Jack: Una carta de amor ¿para ti?

Rainbow Dash: Pues créelo Apple Jack, es más se las leeré

Fluttershy casi se desmalla al escuchar eso, esa carta la escribió para Rainbow Dash y solo para ella y ahora se la iba a leer a todas, no pudo evitar pensar lo peor ¿Rainbow Dash quería burlarse de ella delante de todas? Pero Rainbow Dash nunca haría algo así ¿verdad?

Rainbow Dash: "Estuve repasando en mi mente un millón de veces él como decirte esto y otro millón más en cómo escribirlo, pero ya no puedo pensar más, no quiero pensar más, solo quiero que sepas que te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi"

Pinkie Pie: Wow

Rainbow Dash: Esperen se pone mejor "desde que éramos niñas te he admirado en secreto, tus habilidades, tu fuerza pero más que nada tu valentía, me hiciste querer ser mas como tú y aun ahora en que pienso en todas esas cualidades que te hacen ser tu no puedo evitar delirar y estremecerme de solo pensar en ti"

Fluttershy podía recordar claramente cuando fue que escribió eso, a la luz de una sola vela para no despertar a Twilight o a Spike, realmente sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía casi incontrolablemente de solo pensar en ella, era tanto así que estaba al borde de la autocomplacencia

Rainbow Dash: "no tienes idea de lo que siento por ti, te amo tanto que hubieron ocasiones en las que sentí que mi corazón iba a explotar, el pensar en ti me ha llenado de más angustia de la que pude imaginar y más tristeza y dolor del que jamás imagine sentir"

Todas escuchaban fijamente cada palabra impresionadas por la pasión y la profundidad de los sentimientos en esa carta

Rainbow Dash: "Y por todo eso, por todo ese dolor, angustia y tristeza que me has hecho sentir solo puedo decirte gracias. Gracias por existir, gracias por haberte conocido y sobre todo gracias dejarme amarte, porque una vida sin ti hubiera sido una vida que no hubiera querido vivir"

Twilight y Rarity simplemente no lo podían creer, Rainbow Dash sabía muy bien lo sensible que es Fluttershy y que el rebelar algo así de personal ante todas la hería muchísimo, de hecho ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas

Pinkie Pie: OOOOOUUUUUUhhhhh ¿QUIÉN LA ESCRIVIO? ¿QUIÉN LA ESCRIVIO? ¿QUIÉN LA ESCRIVIO?

Era el momento, el corazón de Fluttershy se desmoronaba como una pirámide echa de copas de cristal, ya no podía contener las lágrimas, sentía como todo su cuerpo enloquecía, sentía como si fuera a morir

Rainbow Dash: No lo se

Rarity, Twilight y Fluttershy: ¡¿QUE?

Rainbow Dash: No dice, no tiene firma

Rainbow Dash les mostro a todas la nota para demostrar que en efecto Fluttershy olvido poner su nombre

Rainbow Dash: Pero que les parece. Hey Rarity, no eres la única con encantos

Fluttershy no podía creer lo que había pasado, después de tanto pensar y vagar y divagar olvido poner su nombre en la carta. Fue simplemente más de lo que su ya agotado sistema pudo soportar y se desmallo

Apple Jack: ¡Fluttershy!

Rainbow Dash: ¿Que le sucede?

Twilight: Es que ha pasado por mucho últimamente

Entre todas llevaron a la desfallecida Fluttershy a la casa de Rarity para que pudiera descansar. Twilight y Rarity realmente querían decirle a Rainbow Dash que Fluttershy escribió la carta, pero habían prometido no decirlo y como Pinkie siempre dice, perder la confianza de un amigo es la forma más rápida de perder a un amigo por siempre ¡POR SIEMPRE!

En la casa de Rarity

Las chicas colocaron a Fluttershy en un sofá para que descansara mientras Spike agitaba una toalla enfrente de ella para que le diera aire

Pinkie Pie: ¿Está muerta?

Twilight: No Pinkie

Pinkie Pie: ¿Ya está muerta?

Rarity: Pinkie, Fluttershy no ha muerto

Pinkie Pie: ¿Es una zombi-Pony?

Spike: ¡¿Zombi-Pony?

Twilight: ¡NO HAY ZOMBI-PONYS!

Apple Jack: No entiendo que fue lo que le paso a la pobre de Fluttershy

Rarity: Es que ella realmente ha estado muy nerviosa últimamente

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy siempre se asusta por todo. Oye Apple Jack ¿tu quién crees que me haya mandado la carta?

Apple Jack: No lo sé, pero está más loco por ti que un perro con un filete

Spike: ¿Qué carta?

Rainbow Dash: Espera te la leeré

Twilight: ¡RAINBOW DASH!

Rainbow Dash: Twilight ¿que te pasa?

Twilight: Tu…

Twilight estaba a punto de explotar pero Rarity se le acerco y la calmo

Rarity: Twilight no

Twilight respiro profundamente para poder calmarse

Twilight: Nada Rainbow Dash

Las horas pasaron sin ningún cambio, era obvio al menos para las dos unicornios que toda esta experiencia simplemente había sido más de lo que la pobre Fluttershy había podido soportar y ninguna la podía culpar por ello. Fluttershy durmió durante todo el día y entrada la tarde, Twilight y Rarity pensaron que no le faltaría mucho para que despertara y decidieron tomar acción

Rarity: Parece que Fluttershy no va a despertar

Apple Jack: Tenemos que hacer algo

Twilight: Tal vez Zecora tenga alguna especie de medicina que la pueda ayudar, será mejor que vallamos a verla al bosque everfree. Rainbow Dash quédate aquí en caso de que Fluttershy despierte

Rainbow Dash: Ok

Spike: Yo también me quedare

Twilight: Oh no, tu bienes

Spike: Pero el bosque everfree es tan….

Rarity: Spike (parpadeando coquetamente) Vendrías con nosotras por favor

Spike: (ojos de corazón)Como digas Rarity

Twilight: (susurrando) Bien pensado Rarity

Rarity: (susurrando) Gracias, Rainbow Dash no es la única con encantos

Twilight: (susurrando) Solo espero que Fluttershy vaya a estar bien

Una media hora después de idas las chicas, Rainbow Dash volaba suavemente en círculos muerta del aburrimiento

Rainbow Dash: ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo quien se quedara atrás? Esto es demasiado aburrido

Fluttershy: Ra….ra….

Súbitamente Fluttershy empezó a dar señales de vida pero parecía que seguía inconsciente

Rainbow Dash: ¿Fluttershy?

Rainbow Dash aun volando se acerco a Fluttershy para tratar de ver que ocurría

Fluttershy: Ra….in…..bow

Rainbow Dash: Parece que esta ablando dormida

Fluttershy: Rain…..bow Dash

Rainbow Dash: ¿Esta…soñando con migo?

Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash: Genial ¿qué hago en tus sueños Fluttershy? ¿Estoy en una competencia? ¿Ya gane esa competencia? ¿Estoy con los wonderbolts?

Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash….te…quiero

Rainbow Dash: ¿Uh? Gracias Fluttershy, tú también me agradas

Fluttershy: No….

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué?

Fluttershy: Mi…car…..ta

Rainbow Dash: ¿Tu car…

Y más rápido de lo que ella nunca había bolado lo comprendió, Su mente repaso cada momento, el Pegaso en su cuarto, la reacción de Fluttershy justo después de haber leído la carta, el hecho de que la carta decía que se conocían desde pequeñas, todo tenía sentido. Quedo tan impactada con todo lo que acababa de pasar que sus alas se paralizaron y se desplomo.

Rainbow Dash: No puede ser, cálmate Rainbow Dash debe ser un error, ella habla en sueños y los sueños no tienen sentido, no puede ser que…

Entonces ocurrió el momento en que los recuerdos la atacaron por segunda vez, recordó como actuaron Twilight y Rarity "Es que ha pasado por mucho últimamente" "¡RAINBOW DASH! - Twilight no"

Rainbow Dash: Ellas lo sabían, con razón Twilight se enojo tanto por…..haber leído la carta a todos ¡SOY UNA IDIOTA!

Rainbow se acerco a la cama en donde dormía Fluttershy

Rainbow Dash: Todo esto es mi culpa, perdón Fluttershy

Rainbow Dash noto que en ese momento Fluttershy balbuceaba y se movía, parecía que trataba de despertar. Rainbow Dash Tomo a Fluttershy de sus hombros y empezó a sacudirla

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy por favor despierta

Fluttershy todavía seguía muy aturdida, pero podía escuchar aquella vos que la llamaba trayéndola devuelta. En cuanto Rainbow Dash noto que Fluttershy empezaba a despertar dejo de sacudirla y la volvió a recostar

Fluttershy: ¿Rain…..Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy, al fin despiertas

Fluttershy levanto su espalda y acabo sentada en la cama, paso su pierna derecha por sus ojos para tratar de despertarse

Fluttershy: ¿Dónde estoy?

Rainbow Dash: En casa de Rarity, te trajimos aquí después de que te desmallaste

Fluttershy: ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? ¿Qué hora es?

Rainbow Dash: Dormiste todo el día, ya es de noche

Fluttershy: ¿Y las demás?

Rainbow Dash: Fueron a ver Zecora para ver si ella tiene algo que te pueda ayudar

La vos de Fluttershy era todavía más baja que de costumbre, solo veía por la ventana el paisaje nocturno para que Rainbow Dash no pudiera ver su rostro

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy dime ¿has hablado de algo últimamente con Rarity o Twilight?

Fluttershy se estremeció al escuchar esa pregunta pero logro mantener un poco la calma

Fluttershy: ¿Hablar de qué?

Rainbow Dash: No se, de algo importante o personal

El corazón de Fluttershy se volvió a acelerar y con una vos temblorosa dijo

Fluttershy: Si

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy

Rainbow Dash se acerco lentamente a Fluttershy para poder verla cara a cara

Rainbow Dash: ¿Tú me escribiste esta carta?

Parecía que Fluttershy se desmallaría nuevamente pero Rainbow Dash la sujeto nuevamente de los hombros y la sacudió

Rainbow Dash: ¡NO te atrevas a desmallarte otra vez! Tienes que contestarme es importante ¿tu me escribiste esta carta?

Al acabar de hablar Rainbow Dash dejo a Fluttershy quieta para que pudiera contestar pero eso era inútil, todas las palabras habían huido de la mente de Fluttershy, para ella todo esto era irreal, como un sueño. Se acerco a Rainbow Dash sin prisa, pero sin pausa y sin poder reaccionar Fluttershy beso a Rainbow Dash justo en sus labios

En el instante del beso Fluttershy serró sus ojos pero Rainbow Dash no, ella mantuvo sus ojos abiertos todo el tiempo, al comienzo estaban abiertos de sorpresa pero a medida que el beso transcurría empezó a sentir algo en su interior y suavemente sus ojos empezaron a entrecerrarse.

En la mente de Fluttershy ese beso era la única confesión que podía dar y trato de transmitirlo todo, todo lo que ella había sentido desde aquel primer encuentro cuando eran pequeñas hasta el día de hoy, todo lo que ella había sentido alguna vez por Rainbow Dash, todo eso transmitido en ese corto beso

Finalmente Rainbow Dash rompió el beso y se alejo solo unos centímetros, lo suficiente para poder verla. Fluttershy se veía temblorosa con unos ojos claros y húmedos con una cara llena de angustia, solo esperando la siguiente acción de Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash nunca había notado lo claro y brillantes que eran los ojos de Fluttershy ¿acaso siempre habían sido así? ¿O acaso esta era la primera vez que realmente la estaba viendo? Sus ojos parecían una prisión y mientras más los veía más imposible parecía escapar de ellos, finalmente dejo de pelear, serró sus ojos y esta vez Rainbow Dash le dio un beso en los labios a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy ya estaba harta de contenerse y finalmente se permitió llorar, ambas se dejaron caer en la cama, Fluttershy abajo y Rainbow Dash encima de ella. No se sabe cuánto duro el beso porque para ellas el tiempo había dejado de existir, en sus mentes no había lugar para nada, ni para lo que había pasado en los últimos días o para lo que pasaría en el futuro, solo podían pensar en el aquí y el ahora.

Después de un largo tiempo Rainbow Dash volvió a romper el beso, ambas respiraban muy pesada mente debido a que se habían quedado sin aire por el beso, pero a Rainbow Dash no le importaba respirar solo necesitaba poder verla otra vez. Puso sus dos piernas frontales en los extremos de la cabeza de Fluttershy para poder levantarse y verla, fue en ese momento en que noto que ella estaba llorando, levanto su pierna izquierda y la paso por su mejilla como si fuera la flor más delicada. Fluttershy con sus dos piernas sujeto la pierna de Rainbow Dash y con cariño la guío por su rostro bajando por su cuello hasta finalmente llegar a uno de sus pechos.

Rainbow Dash se altero un poco con eso, pero al ver rostro de Fluttershi, se veía tan ilusionada. Ahora Rainbow Dash era quien estaba nerviosa, nunca se había imaginado que haría esto así que no estaba segura de hacerlo bien, así que empezó muy despacio masajeando con suavidad, Fluttershy seguía guiando su pierna, tratando de enseñarle como hacerlo. Al cabo de unos segundos de haber empezado Rainbow Dash empezó a escuchar unos gemidos que provenían de Fluttershy, gemidos que iban al ritmo del movimiento de su pierna. Quería escuchar más, así que bajo un poco su cabeza hasta encontrarse con sus pechos y suavemente empezó a lamerlos. Los gemidos se intensificaron casi de inmediato. Rainbow Dash no podía evitar pensar que los gemidos de Fluttershy era lo más hermoso que jamás hubiera escuchado, era más armoniosa que toda una banda de aves y más excitante que toda una multitud vitoreándola

Tiempo después cuando ya tuvo la suficiente confianza, Rainbow Dash empezó a bajar lentamente su pierna izquierda pasando por la cintura de Fluttershy y hasta llegar a su cadera, a medida que se acercaba podía escuchar como Fluttershy gemía de una forma cada vez más acelerada y cuando finalmente trato de penetrarla…

Fluttershy: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Pero no fue un gemido de placer, fue un grito de dolor. Rainbow Dash rápidamente retiro su casco de entre sus piernas y se alejo un poco para poder verla, se veía asustada, Rainbow Dash se sentía terrible, lo último que quería era lastimarla y en realidad eso había hecho, Fluttershy había sentido un intenso dolor cuando Rainbow Dash trato de penetrarla con su casco y por alguna razón que no comprendía lo quería sentir otra vez. Fluttershy se levanto arqueando un poco su espalda y sujeto la pierna de Rainbow Dash con la suya y la guio de nuevo a su entrepierna y con cuidado introdujo solo un pedazo del casco de Rainbow Dash en su interior

Fluttershy: ¡AAAAHHHH!

Fluttershy volvió a poner esa expresión de dolor en su cara, Rainbow Dash quiso quitar su pierna pero Fluttershi no la dejo, con mucho cuidado empezó a moverla de adentro hacia afuera, cuando sintió que Rainbow Dash finalmente empezaba a agarrar el ritmo soltó su pierna y se recostó. Al comienzo Dash se veía preocupada pero después de un tiempo la expresión de de Fluttershy cambio a una entre dolor y placer y sus gritos empezaron a mezclarse con sus gemidos, Rainbow Dash la veía fijamente, sus gemidos eran muy fuertes y su cuerpo parecía moverse sin control.

Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash

Fluttershy podía sentir que algo estaba por pasar, al igual que sus gemidos era una sensación, una sensación tan fuerte que su cuerpo la tenía que dejar salir de alguna forma, sentía que algo muy fuerte le estaba a punto de pasar y….

Fluttershy: ¡TTTEEE AAAMMMOOO!

Después de ese último grito Rainbow Dash se detuvo, Fluttershy simplemente cayo rendida por el agotamiento, respirando muy pesadamente. Rainbow Dash podía sentir algo cálido y húmedo en su casco, cuando lo saco Fluttershy gimió una vez más y ambas pudieron ver que el casco de Rainbow Dash estaba bañado por un extraño liquido trasparente, en ese instante Fluttershy se levanto y con una cara llena de dulzura empezó a lamer el casco de Rainbow Dash tiernamente y no se detuvo hasta que quedo totalmente limpio, era por mucho la cosa más erótica que Rainbow Dash jamás había visto. Cuando al fin termino de lamer Fluttershy le dio un beso más a Rainbow Dash y le traspaso los fluidos de su casco boca a boca

1 HORA DESPUÉS

Spike: ¿Hicimos todo ese viaje solo para que Zecora nos diera un té de hierbas?

Twilight: Cálmate Spike, Zecora sabe lo que hace

Pinkie Pie: Creen que Fluttershy ya haya despertado o se haya convertido en un zombi

Apple Jack: No lo creo, además Pinkie si Fluttershy se hubiera convertido en un zombi tus rodillas ya te lo abrían dicho

Pinkie Pie: Cierto, tonta Pinkie

Rarity: Bueno chicas ya llegamos

Rarity tomo las llaves que dejaba escondida cerca de la entrada de su casa pero solo pudo abrir la puerta un par de centímetros antes de serrarla de inmediato, por fortuna ninguna de las Pegasos se percato de ella, estaban demasiado perdidas la una en la otra

Apple Jack: Rarity ¿Qué pasa?

Rarity: No podemos entrar

Twilight: Pero abriste la puerta hace un segundo

Rarity: Twilight no entiendes, no podemos entrar

Twilight entendió en ese momento que "no podemos entrar" significaba ¡NO PODEMOS ENTRAR!. Ambas se alegraron casi de inmediato por sus amigas, pero también pensaron ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Twilight: Chicas ¿Quién esta de humor para una pijamada en mi casa?

Pinkie Pie: YO, YO, YO, YO, YO, YO. Esperen a que escuchen mis cuentos de terror Jajajajajajaja

Apple Jack: Chicas pero de qué hablan ¿Qué pasara con Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash?

Rarity: Estoy segura que ellas lo preferirían así

Apple Jack: Chicas ¿Qué esta pasando?

Twilight: Bueno supongo que podemos decirles, después de todo no creo que quede mucho secreto para mañana

Rarity: Además no creo que a Fluttershy le moleste, no creo que nada pueda molestarle en este momento

A la mañana siguiente los suaves rallos del sol que traía la princesa Celestia se filtraron a través de la tienda de Rarity y alcanzaron los ojos de una pequeña y tímida pony. Fluttershy se levanto lentamente, algo confundida pero casi totalmente recuperada de todo lo sucedido en los últimos dos días. Froto sus ojos y cuando los abrió noto que estaba en la boutique de Rarity y de golpe pensó "no fue un sueño" "no fue una fantasía" "no fue una alucinación" "¡todo lo que paso fue real!" pero Fluttershy aun así no estaba segura, al menos no hasta que vio a una Pegaso durmiendo a su lado. Se emociono tanto al verla que no pudo contenerse y se le abalanzo para abrasarla lo que causo que ambas se cayeran de la cama. En el suelo una un tanto adolorida Rainbow Dash despertó para notar que había sido derribada de su cama

Fluttershy: Lo siento, jijiji, bueno días

Fluttershy hablaba con una vos tan tímida como siempre

Rainbow Dash: Jeje, buenos días ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Fluttershy: Si

Las chicas se incorporaron y se pusieron de pie

Rainbow Dash: Que noche ¿Cómo se llama eso que hicimos?

Fluttershy: No estoy segura, pero te gusto ¿verdad?

Rainbow Dash: Honestamente…

Rainbow Dash dijo eso para jugar un poquito con Fluttershy

Rainbow Dash: Fue lo máximo

El rostro de Fluttershy se ilumino al escuchar eso y se acerco a Rainbow Dash para seguir ablando

Fluttershy: ¿mejor que ganar una carrera?

Rainbow Dash: Sip

Fluttershy: ¿Mejor que un Sonic Rain-Boom?

Rainbow Dash: Si

Fluttershy: ¿mejor que un día con los wonderbolts?

Rainbow Dash: Sabes acabo de notarlo pero te encanta abusar de tu suerte

Fluttershy: Y ¿lo aremos de nuevo?

Rainbow Dash: Solo si prometes no despertarme así todas las mañanas

Dash y Fluttershy se rieron y después de un tiempo empezaron a caminar por Ponyville, Rainbow Dash no es la clase de pony que le gusta caminar pero Fluttershi si y también le encantaba mantener su cabeza recostada en su hombro, así que le daba en el gusto. Se dirigían a la casa de Twilight ya que al no saber donde estaba Rarity pensaron que lo mejor sería darle a Twilight las buenas noticias, pero cuando llegaron a su casa…

-¡SORPRESA!

Rainbow y Fluttershy: ¡¿Qué?

Era una fiesta sorpresa con decoraciones, globos e incluso un pastel

Fluttershy: ¿Una fiesta para nosotras?

Rainbow Dash: Pero ¿Por qué?

Apple Jack se les acerco y golpe suavemente el hombro de Rainbow Dash

Apple Jack: No se hagan las que no saben "tortolitas"

Fluttershy: Pero ¿Cómo lo supieron?

Twilight: Verán cuando volvíamos de recoger las hierbas con Zecora Rarity abrió la puerta y ella las vio…

Rarity: Si

Las dos pegasos bajaron sus cabezas y se pusieron totalmente rojas

Rarity: Y como claramente ya no habría secreto mañana decidimos contarle a las demás y Pinkie…

Pinkie Pie: Esa soy yo

Rarity: Insistió en que deberíamos hacer una fiesta

Pinkie Pie corrió y se puso justo entremedio de la nueva pareja

Pinkie Pie: Si porque no todos los días un par de nuestras amigas se enamora y menos una de la otra

Dijo Pinkie dándole un gran abraso a la nueva pareja

Fluttershy: No…no se que decir

Spike: No hablar, a festejar

La música empezó y todo se animo, fue una gran fiesta una de las mejores que Pinkie jamas había organizado, una fiesta que ciertamente permanecería en la memoria de todas ellas por el resto de sus vidas, en especial para las dos invitadas de honor

Twilight: Querida princesa Celestia, hoy he aprendido algo maravilloso sobre la amistad y es que esta puede evolucionar en algo aun más grande, es increíble el ver como una gran amistad puede convertirse en un gran amor y lo más increíble en mi opinión es el hecho de que le puede ocurrir a cualquiera. Tal vez incluso a mí (en ese momento Twilight no pudo evitar reír un poco para si misma)

Su fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle


End file.
